Out With the Old, In With the New
"Out With the Old, In With the New" is the second episode of the third season. It aired January 8, 2013. Synopsis The mothers stage a protest and walk out on Abby; Abby quickly assembles a new dance team for a competition; the mothers book a performance for their children; a mother from Abby's past vows revenge. Competition Attended Xpression in Fort Wayne, Indiana, on October 20, 2012http://fortwaynehomepage.net/fulltext?nxd_id=72512 Weekly Dances Abby's Team *Group dance: "Cry" - 2nd place (genre: lyrical) *Sophia Lucia Solo: "New Reality" - 1st place (genre: jazz) *Ally Solo: "Forever and a Day" - 2nd place (genre: lyrical) Thr!ve Dance Company *Group dance: "Criminal of Love" - 1st place (genre: jazz) *Hadley Walts solo: "More" - 2nd place (genre: jazz) Summary Holly, Jill, Melissa and Christi talk about Ally's mom Shelly, wondering if they had scared her away. Christi thinks they should persuade Kelly to come back and see she belonged with them. They go into the restroom at the dance studio and Abby thinks they are being suspicious. The moms agreed to stay silent and not go into the pyramid to try and get Kelly back. Abby looks for the girls, but can't find them even though she had just seen the moms. She calls Melissa and says she is jeopardizing Maddie and Mackenzie over Brooke and Paige. She then decides to do with she has and works on Ally's solo. Shelly and Abby talk about why the mothers weren't there. Later, Abby sees the moms in the parking lot holding a silent sit-in, and says they wasted a day of training. She goes out to talk to them, but they ignore her. Abby calls them fools and tells Gianna that they had to replace all of the girls. Abby goes back inside and makes a phone call, saying she wants the police to deal with the trespassing issue. Afterwards, she calls other dancers from the audition to see if they could come back for the competition, including Bella, Kaeli, and a girl who is supposed to be ten times better than Maddie. Jill is running errands near Candy Apple's and decides to stop by. She fills Cathy in on what was happening and Cathy believes Jill wanted to be back on the team, but Jill tells her she was just in the area. After arguing, Jill leaves, saying she should have known better. Abby's new team arrives and she thanks them for coming. The other moms are at Christi's talking about Abby. Christi comes up with the idea to set up a dance for the girls somewhere else and put it on social media. Yvette, the mother of Hadley from Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition, calls Abby and they talk about Abby coming to Indiana; Abby makes the crazy sign with her finger around her ear. Yvette and Hadley talk about Abby calling one of Hadley's performances "roadkill," which supposedly has left Hadley haunted and traumatized, doubting if she wishes to continue dancing. Yvette tells Hadley that Abby would get back what she has given. Sophia and her mother Jackie arrive and Abby greets them. The next day, Abby tells them about the competition and how it was an important day for her. The moms ask Sophia's mother about Sophia's solo, and she tells them that it was about Sophia replacing Maddie. Abby harasses Sophia for her high-pitched voice, comparing her to Minnie Mouse, and suggests she takes voice lessons at her studio. The moms and girls go over to Kelly's house and they talk about their dance. Melissa tells them that the girls are being replaced, and keeps hearing about Sophia. At the studio, Abby says she has huge expectations for the new team and that if they didn't deliver, she would replace them. The day of the competition, Abby says they have to win. Abby sees Hadley, Yvette, and her dance team. Gloria, Kaeli's mom, tells Kaeli about going to the front office and getting a solo for her so she could show Abby what she could do. Ally performs her solo before Hadley. Sophia performs her solo and in the dressing room, Abby gives her a hug. Gloria asks at the desk for an opportunity to add a new solo for Kaeli. In the dressing room, Bella begins to cry, and her mother Marcia asks Abby if Bella was the only one without a solo. Abby says she wasn't, and Bella's mother explains that Gloria was off getting a spot for Kaeli to do a solo. Abby tells her Kaeli would be off the team if that would happen. Gloria and Bella's mother begin arguing. Abby rehearses the group dance with the girls. Th!ve dance company's group dance "Criminal of Love" goes on before Kaeli, Ally, Bella, and Sophia's dance. Abby says she thinks they were beautiful. At the awards, Ally wins second place and Abby is livid. Yvette thinks they're going to beat Abby, but Hadley comes in second and Sophia wins first place. The group dance, however, comes in second place, and Thr!ve's group dance comes in first place. Abby is mortified. At the mall, the girls practice the dance. Christi introduces them to a large crowd, and the girls thank them for coming before performing their dance. Christi thinks the girls did great and without Abby. Holly thinks they did great, but still needed the guidance of a dance teacher. At the competition, Abby tells the girls second was not good for the company. Abby feels that the team was as disappointing as the other one, and that she had decisions to make. Dialogue Trivia *'Pyramid': **Maddie **Ally, Nia **Kendall, Chloe, Mackenzie *The pyramid was not officially presented, although the photos were shown. *Hadley Walts, of Thr!ve Dance Center, was a competitor on Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition. Her mother Yvette is an instructor at the same Evansville, Indiana studio. *Sophia's solo is listed as contemporary and lyrical. *Kaeli Ware and Bella Hoffheins competed against Abby's dancers during the filming of the previous episodes Maddie Has a Secret and Guess Who's Back? They danced for Studio Bleu Dance Center, located in northern Virginia. Picture Gallery To view the photo gallery for "Out With the Old, In With the New," [[Out_With_the_Old,_In_With_the_New/Gallery|'click here']]. Video Gallery External Link *YouTube videos shot by fan. Beware volume. Scroll to series starting sixth from bottom and above. References Category:Episodes Category:Group Dances Category:Sophia Lucia Solos Category:Ally Serigne Solos Category:No Trios Category:No Duets Category:Xpression Category:Season Three Episodes